Stronghold of Player Safety
The Stronghold of Player Safety is a dungeon under the Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence. You can find it exactly north of Gunnarsgrunn and exactly south of Edgeville. It was launched on 11 March 2008. It is similar to the Stronghold of Security in that harder enemies are found as you go deeper into the old part of the jail. Once at the end you can leave by climbing up a rope and re enter the deepest part of the jail using the roach tunnel by the side of the school. Maps The Process The entrance to the Stronghold of Player Safety is found at a drain at the west side of the Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence, which is the small building. Upon entering the drain, you will see a jail, with creatures locked inside the jail cells. You must go inside the poster dungeon. The entrance to the Stronghold of Player Safety is in the tunnel hidden under the poster on the second jail block to the left (in perspective to the ladder going up to the west wall), which is mysteriously open and does not have a prisoner inside. In the Stronghold, there are muggers, cockroach drones, cockroach workers (at the stairs below) and cockroach soldiers (also at the level below, and near the jail door on the east end of the main level). Training * Muggers: Muggers are aggressive which may not be beneficial to players because of their higher combat level and the fact that they are in a Multi-combat area. They commonly drop coins, rope and occasionally runes. They also have a 100% drop of bones which may be used to level prayer. * Drones: The Cockroach drone is a good money maker for low level players, due to its decent drops like Limpwurt roots, Red Spiders' Eggs, Gems, Coins, and Runes as well as Herbs for members. They are also a good source of crimson charm for players who can't attack Dagannoth. If you have a fair defence level, you don't have to bother with safe spots if you are maging or ranging them. * Workers: Can drop high priced runes (such as chaos) that can be used or sold at the Grand Exchange. Cockroach workers are good non-member monsters to train on. It is advised to be level 55 plus to kill them. They can hit 50s and 60s very often if rune armour is not worn. If ranging, there are a couple of safe spots in the bottom-most floor of the stronghold. Usual drops are coins; they can drop a good amount of runes. * Soldiers: Soldiers are weak to magic, and it's possible to kill them efficiently with a magic level of 30 and a battlestaff. Low level players should otherwise bring good food or a partner for assistance. Soldiers have high defence but hits infrequently and has a maximum melee hit of 104. They are most vulnerable to earth spells. Soldiers are extremely popular on F2P worlds due their semi-valuable drops. * Almost all monsters in the Stronghold are non-aggressive, so it is safe for any level player to search for the 10,000 coins, 2 antique lamps, emote and safety gloves. Music Music unlocked: * Exam Conditions - inside Misthalin Training Centre of Excellence * Incarceration - enter Jail entrance * Safety in Numbers - enter Old Jail Rewards * coins * Safety gloves * Full access to Cockroaches. * Safety first emote. * Two antique lamps containing 500 experience each in a skill of choice. History The Stronghold was originally a massive prison that housed some of Misthalin's worst criminals, such as the gang members of Varrock or criminals operating over the Wilderness border. It was built some time in the late Fourth or early Fifth Age. The massive prison soon fell into disuse, its guards wandering off and tunnelling creatures causing problems. For years it remained abandoned, a strain of massive cockroaches making their home in the moist tunnels. Recently a smaller prison was built in the tunnels above the ruins, and an educational centre built above it. The old prison has been rediscovered and opened to adventurers that look to explore its ancient ruins. Trivia * The second cell on the left is a direct reference to the 1994 movie . The chess set chiselled from rocks with a rock hammer and the pin-up poster of Raquel Welch are both integral to the film's storyline. In the movie, the protagonist Andy Dufresne used the tunnel he created behind his poster to access the prison's sewer outlet to escape. The poster in this case performs the same purpose, except the image is of a female gublinch. * In another cell, a gublinch throws a ball repeatedly against the wall. This is a reference to another film about incarceration, "The Great Escape", where 's character does the same. * This stronghold is guarded by Blokey Simms as mentioned in a Postbag from the Hedge, however, he does not appear in-game. * The crevice used to just be a black square on the minimap, this has since been fixed. nl:Stronghold of Player Safetyfi:Stronghold of Player Safety Category:Wikia Game Guides quests